Shortcake
by Juliet Riversong
Summary: Bucky eats strawberrry shortcake and Steve can't quite handle it. Whipped cream and kisses happen. Stucky.


**AN: Ayyy I've finally gotten around to writing something for my boys~ I've actually had this done for a while but I wanted to wait until Steve's birthday to upload it cuz I'm a nerd and I love these guys. So, happy birthday, Stevie!**

 **This was the prompt (it kinda ran away from me but at least it was inspiring): "Your looks don't line up with the fact that you like strawberry shortcake but it's still really adorable."**

 **F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s words are in italics. Enjoy!**

* * *

Warm sunlight streamed in through the window, not being very helpful in waking up the man sprawled comfortably across his bed. His alarm hadn't quite gone off yet, but he knew it was only a few minutes away.

So, he kept his eyes closed and let his mind wander to nothing in particular. Finally, the digital clock - he still hadn't gotten used to that - flicked to 6:00 am and the chipper voice of Avengers Tower's AI sounded throughout the room.

 _"Captain Rogers? It's the designated time you asked to be woken up. Rise and shine, up and at 'em, sir._ "

Steve inhaled deeply and then exhaled, mentally preparing for the day.

"Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y.," he responded, absentmindedly admiring her softly lilted accent as he pushed himself up. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and then stood up, stopping momentarily to stretch.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked around a yawn escaping his lips. He padded toward the door.

" _The_ _only_ _other_ _person_ _awake_ _is_ _Sergeant_ _Barnes,_ _Captain,_ " answered the disembodied voice. " _And it seems as_ _though he's found_ _himself something_ _in the_ _fridge. I could start something_ _cooking for you?_ " F.R.I.D.A.Y. offered.

"No, that's okay. I'll just go join Bucky."

" _Alright, Captain. Have a good day._ "

A frown tugged down at Steve's lips as he made his way out of his room and through the long hallway to the kitchen on this floor. It wasn't necessarily unusual for him to be the only one awake at this time, but he always felt concerned when Bucky was up. He knew his best friend didn't sleep well.

The door to what could only be described as the commons room slid open silently as he approached it, rubbing at the back of his neck. The area was a spacious hang-out place that was nearly identical on each floor so that the team could have "bonding time," as Tony liked to sarcastically call it.

To the left of where he stood, Steve could see that the large flat screen TV was off and all of the various couches and armchairs were left untouched. He swiveled his gaze to the right and peered over the counter to see Bucky, his back toward him, hunched over the table in the middle of the large, open kitchen.

Blinking in slight confusion, Steve started to make his way over, being sure to make some sort of scuffle across the floor so the other man wouldn't be startled. The blond man made his way to the fridge, not sparing his friend another glance to keep up an air of nonchalance.

"Mornin', Buck," he greeted as he tugged open the door, searching briefly for something to eat. When all he got in response was a soft grunt, Steve's shoulders slumped slightly. He had thought they were getting better. With a soft sigh, he settled for an apple and plucked it out of the fruit drawer before pulling away and shutting the door.

He spun around and froze at the sight he was greeted with.

Bucky was sitting there in all his brooding glory, his look complete with baggy grey sweatpants and a black hoodie, his eyes downcast and focused on the plate in front of him. But, this wasn't what shocked Steve. Oh, no. It was what was _on_ the plate that had Captain America himself unsure of how to proceed.

On the plate sat a brightly colored, half-eaten strawberry shortcake. He could even see half a swirl of whipped cream.

So _that_ was why Bucky hadn't properly answered him.

Suddenly, Steve was laughing, relief subtly coursing through his body as he pulled out a chair and sat down. The sound finally dragged Bucky's gaze up to the other occupant of the room as if just now realizing it was him that had entered. The brunet's eyebrows drew together in slight confusion. What was Steve laughing at? When the captain managed to calm himself down, he spoke.

"Sorry, it's just- I never really took you for a strawberry shortcake kinda guy," he muttered, a grin pulling at his lips.

Bucky's face seemed to clear up and instead his look became a little sheepish. "Yeah, well, this stuff is pretty good. Besides, I've found myself gravitating toward sweet things lately," he answered, glancing down at his plate.

"That's good, Buck," Steve said, his gaze softening at Bucky's seemingly shy declaration. At the disbelieving glare from steel blue eyes, Steve grinned.

"That you want stuff, I mean." He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder and squeezed gently, shooting a soft smile his way when Bucky's glare dissipated.

When Steve realized they had been sitting like that for a while - silent, faces soft, looking into each other's eyes - he flushed and dropped his gaze along with his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Buck look back down as well.

"So, uh," Steve started, clearing his throat, "how did you sleep last night?" His eyes moved back to the other man's face, scanning it for any signs of fatigue.

Using his fork to fiddle awkwardly with the remaining bit of strawberry shortcake, Bucky gave a one-shoulder shrug. "Alright, I guess. Could've been better, but..." He trailed off, shrugging again.

Steve nodded repeatedly, unable to really stop. He wasn't sure what to say. All of his previous attempts to reach out and offer assistance had been met with an ice cold stare.

The movement caught Bucky's eye and he looked up through his lashes. Then he snorted, gaze once more on his food as he scooped a bite on his fork and slipped it into his mouth. Steve found himself involuntarily smiling at the noise. But he snapped out of it and stopped moving his head.

"What?" Steve questioned, a smile still playing at his lips.

"You look like one of those bobble-heads that are all over the place," he said with a smirk, tilting his head to the side just a bit. "Actually, I'm _sure_ they have a Captain America bobble-head."

Suddenly, he perked up and his eyes danced with something so familiar it made the air in Steve's lungs _whoosh_ right out of his chest. "In _fact_..." Bucky's eyes turned skyward and that lopsided grin that had frequented his face in the '40s was once again firmly in place.

"... Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

" _Yes, Sergeant Barnes?_ "

"Could you order me a Captain America bobble-head? Make it a good size."

" _Of course, sir. Right away. Should be here in 3-4 business days._ "

"Thanks, you're the best." His eyes fall back to the other man, triumphant.

Having found his composure once again, Steve set his jaw and huffed, looking away. "Jerk," he mumbled ruefully, cheeks coloring. He had always been uncomfortable with how famous his alter ego had become.

"Punk," Bucky fired back, and Steve wondered if he knew just how happy that one word made him. But the brunet could probably tell from the way Steve looked back at him, a bright smile on his face.

The former assassin returned the smile, effectively ruining the moment by stuffing another bite of the nearly-forgotten shortcake into his mouth. He hummed appreciatively as if remembering just how good it tasted.

Steve found his eyes locked on Bucky then, his attention drawn to a bit of whipped cream that somehow found its way above the left side of Bucky's lips. He swallowed thickly, shifting in his seat.

"Uh, Buck? You've, um... you've got a little somethin'..." He gestured in the general area the offending cream was on his own face, not trusting himself to reach over.

"What, here?" Of course Bucky would swipe the wrong side of his face with his tongue.

"...No. The other side."

He was a tad too low.

"...Did I get it?"

"Er, no." Steve felt as though he were being choked. He could hardly speak anymore. His heart was speeding away in his chest.

"Why don't you show me, then?" And suddenly, Bucky was staring at him, half-lidded, leaning forward. The bastard knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Steve floundered for a bit, the pace of his heart changing to a heavy, dull thumping. But then he took the time and really studied Bucky's face. The man seemed completely calm, waiting for Steve to take the next move.

Instead of going for the option that would most likely get him socked in the face - despite the look in Bucky's eyes that said otherwise - Steve opted for reaching across the table with his left hand. He gently caressed his companion's cheek before moving his thumb to swipe away the cream. Bringing it back across the table, Steve brings it to his own mouth and sucked away the sugary topping.

He didn't necessarily misinterpret the signs - nor did his super-hearing miss the slight hitch in Buck's breath as his thumb touched his lips - but his ingrained fear kept him from acting on his desires. Because what he _really_ wanted to do was kiss Bucky without the pretense of... cleaning his face, as weird as the excuse was.

"There. Got it," he choked out, giving a shaky smile. He didn't imagine the disappointment that flashed across the other man's face.

"Yeah, thanks, Steve. You're a real pal," Bucky muttered as he looked down, placing his fork on the plate with a sharp _clank_. He pushed his chair back and stood, grabbing the dish as he made his way over to the sink.

Steve sighed, letting his forehead fall to the tabletop silently. He held back a groan. Why was he so afraid? He knew things were different now for people like him. People like the both of them, it seemed, because Bucky was definitely shooting him a _look_ earlier. A look that made the butterflies in his stomach erupt and his heart clench.

Making up his mind, Steve sat up straight to find Bucky standing at the sink, tensely washing the dish he had finished using. The boy from Brooklyn who became so much more mustered the courage he could gather. He took a deep breath and stood, his chair moving softly backwards.

He saw Bucky's shoulders tense further as he rounded the table, moving over to the man that was once so much taller than he. Steve reached out his right hand and touched Bucky's left shoulder, the one that had been mangled and was now riddled with scars.

There was a dull thud as the plate and fork were set at the bottom of the sink and Steve took that as his cue to softly tug that shoulder. He turned Bucky around, his eyes and smile soft. Warm. Loving.

Bucky still wouldn't meet his eye, however. He leaned back against the counter, letting out a shaky breath. Now that the confidence from earlier was gone, it was so easy to see that so much of him had changed. So much of both of them had changed.

Steve almost chuckled, but that would've probably hurt Bucky further which was the last thing he was trying to do.

"Hey," he murmured softy as he tapped a curled finger under his best friend's chin, drawing the other man's gaze upwards.

Steel met cornflower.

Bucky searched the blond man's gaze and only when he smiled did the brunet finally relax. His shoulders lowered and he allowed himself a small smile.

Steve moved closer then, fully aware of the fact that Bucky was backed up against the counter. He left just enough space for the other man to flee if he suddenly became uncomfortable, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. The thought made Steve smile, a little dopey, and gave him courage.

"Hey, Buck?" he asked, eyes bright as they took in the face of the man in front of him.

"Yeah, Steve?" was the murmured response he got in return. Steve chuckled.

"Can I kiss you?" he prompted, voice warm and soft. Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Jesus, _finally_ ," he muttered to himself, his lips turning up involuntarily. His eyes found Steve's and his smile softened. "Get over here, Stevie."

Needing no further encouragement, Steve reached a hand up. He cupped the side of Bucky's face, taking a moment to stroke his thumb along the man's stubbled jaw. His other hand rested on the counter behind Bucky to lend him support. Bucky reached out, placing a hand on Steve's lower back and tugging him just a bit closer. The new metal arm that Tony had built rose to rest at Steve's chest. He felt the steady thumping of his best friend's heart, slightly faster than normal. They both leaned in.

They were smiling when their lips touched, which didn't really make for a particularly sensual start, but that wasn't what they were aiming for, anyway. It was perfect for them. Sobering a little, Steve finally tilted his head a smidge to the right so they fit together a bit more naturally. Their mouths relaxed and moved together slowly, softly, and with all the fondness and synchronicity built up over to course of 90 years.

They pulled away only to rest their heads together. Bucky opened his eyes to see that Steve's were still shut. Matching grins adorned the faces of the two super-soldiers. Bucky nuzzled Steve's nose with his which prompted the slightly taller man to open his eyes.

"Sorry that took so long, Bucky. I... didn't want to have to need an excuse to kiss you," he said with a rueful smile, referring to the whipped cream. "And... I didn't want our first kiss to be anything but 100% clear for both parties involved." His thumb absently rubbed at Bucky's face.

In turn, Bucky just smiled, letting his metal hand fall to rest on Steve's bent arm.

"I get it. I'm glad it happened this way. Just sorry it had to take so long for either of us to do anything about it," he said with a small shrug.

Steve pulled his head away but didn't back off. His gaze searched Bucky's. "How long has it been for you?" he questioned. At the raised eyebrow from his partner, Steve let out an amused huff.

"Sorry, I meant... how long have you wanted to do this? How long have you felt this way?" he amended. Bucky pursed his lips and looked to the side, bashful all of a sudden.

"Since we were kids, probably. Can't remember much of it, but I know you were really special to me back then. More than just a best friend," he said, looking back at Steve and hoping he didn't hurt him. When he found nothing but love and understanding, he relaxed. "My feelings have definitely gotten stronger recently, though. I'm different, but I know you are, too. And I know you accept it. Accept me." He seemed a little shy which amused Steve.

"It was the same for me. Since we were kids," he agreed, nodding a little. "I thought you hung the moon. Still do." He chuckled then, lowering his hand to rest on the counter, mirroring the other which made Bucky move his metal hand to rest on Steve's waist. "And of course I accept you. I loved who you were, and I love who you've become. There isn't any form of you I wouldn't love." His voice was soft, eyes sincere, smile bright.

"I love you, too, punk," Bucky murmured in return, smiling like an idiot.

" _Sergeant, Captain._ _Mr. Stark requests your presence on the top floor,_ " came F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice, soft as if she were aware of what she was interrupting.

The two men looked up, a habit they couldn't really shake despite knowing she wasn't _actually_ in the ceiling.

"We'll be right there. Thanks," said Steve, reluctantly drawing away from Bucky. The two of them started moving toward the elevator, feeling lighter than they had in a long time. As if just remembering something, Steve turned back to his companion.

"Oh, by the way, we really should get more of that strawberry shortcake. It's really good," he said, shooting a smirk Bucky's way. Mirth danced in his eyes.

Bucky faltered for a second but quickly recovered, snorting loudly.

"God, you're such a dork. There's no way you tasted it," he laughed, punching Steve's shoulder. Steve just laughed, too.

"Says who?" he challenged, shoving him gently back.

They made their way into the elevator, bickering about strawberry shortcake. They shared a sweet, short kiss before they had to deal with Tony.

Meanwhile, the mostly-cleaned-off plate sat discarded in the sink, little remnants of whipped cream coating the edge.

* * *

 **AN: *sigh* I absolutely adore tropes. And Stucky.**

 **I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought. Maybe I'll get back into the swing of writing.**


End file.
